<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thick thighs save lives! by iovesung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202988">thick thighs save lives!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovesung/pseuds/iovesung'>iovesung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Possible part two, Slight Impact Play, no sub/dom roles they kinda go back and forth, they are so in love but won’t admit it, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovesung/pseuds/iovesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung was desperately in need of minho’s thighs when he realized his right hand did a whole lot of nothing for him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thick thighs save lives!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>minho and jisung had always been best friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>that’s why jisung was currently slipping out of his dorm bed and silently crawling up to minhos bunk half past 2am. the dorm was peaceful at this hour. much contrast to jisungs body, he was feeling anything but peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the moonlight gleamed over the side of his face, through the window as he settled at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he looked over to see if minhos eyes were open, and sure enough they were not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“shit,” he mumbled to himself. why was everything always so difficult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this wouldn’t be the first time, or the last time, that jisung came to minho when he was desperate. they’ve had many rushed handjobs in the dorm bathrooms when they were feeling a little stressed. but right now jisung wasn’t stressed. not one bit. he sure was horny though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung really didn’t want to wake the older up for something this silly, but he quite literally had no other options. his right hand did absolutely nothing for him and it wasn’t like he could knock on chans studio door and ask “hey want to let someone you basically consider your younger brother grind on your thighs?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>yuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all he could think of that thought. besides minho had better thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>with that he tapped minho's leg in an attempt to wake him up gently. all jisung could hope was minho didn’t think of this as a dumb request. and besides that jisung would owe him one!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“min. pshhh min!,” he whisper-yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jisung shimmied himself over to the side of minho to be closer to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mi-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he suddenly found himself over minho with firm hands around his hips. he could feel the olders aggregation but if he was being honest that only turned him on more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what’s up?” minho asked in a gravelly voice indicating that he did indeed just wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i, um.. i was wondering..” jisung started, but was cut off by minho's hands sliding down his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jesus what has you so worked up? you’re really hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah i know that’s why i’m here.” jisung said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho smiled and let out a low chuckle. jisung was happy he didn’t seem disturbed or annoyed at him. if anything minho looked ready to help with whatever he needed and that created a warm </span>
  <em>
    <span>ting </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Jisungs chest. he didn’t know what that meant but he could worry about it later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“well,” minho paused to think. “i could jerk you off if you’d like?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho was so cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“actually i kind of already had something in mind…” jisung looked around for any signs of disapproval in minho's eyes but all he could see was pure curiosity. like he was intently waiting on every word to come from jisung’s mouth. if jisung didn’t know any better he could say minho looked like he was in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“could i hump your thighs maybe? like grind on them? it’s okay if not i just-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“stop rambling of course you can.” minho shut him up and pulled jisung closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung tugged on minho's sweats, hoping he would get the hint and pull them down. he did. so now minhos thighs were exposed and if jisung wasn’t already at peak-horny he would be after seeing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho helped jisung lift himself over his body into a straddling position and put his hands back onto his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you can move whenever you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung began rutting his hips forward, feeling the amazing friction he loved so much. his hands were on the olders shoulders for balance and he was hyper aware of the hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung felt the hands move around more, then a sharp smack landed on his ass. he let out a squeak and was quickly embarrassed, his legs coming to a hault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“was that too much? i’m sorry i should have asked before doing that. do you want to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no.. i- i liked it. do it again?” jisung was surprised with himself for even being able to speak. he was falling apart in pleasure even if it wasn’t visible on the outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho’s breath shifted and jisung could see his cock twitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, yeah i can.” minho said as if he was trying to assure himself he could as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung began to move his hips again and the pleasure continued. he was letting slight moans slip and the anticipation of when minho would smack him next was only turning him on more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah-ahh!” jisung whined falling on top of minho with the next whip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you okay?” minho questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“better than okay. can you kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho’s breath hitched and even in the dim lighting jisung could see his cheeks turn pink. they’ve never kissed while doing their horny shenanigans, but jisung really needed a pair of lips on his right now. he was much happier that they would be minho’s for some reason, but again he would put that feeling aside and continue riding the older’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho pulled jisung’s head down and started with giving him slow kisses. he continued kneading the muscle on jisung ass while they kissed and slowly began to find himself grinding up onto jisungs body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho was undeniably affected by everything going on as his cock was just as hard as the younger’s. he smacked his ass again and pushed his hips up harder with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisungs took advantage of minhos open mouth and licked inside. the pace at which they were grinding on each other quickend to where you could hear loud creaking noises from the cheap wood frame being shook, but neither of them cared much as they tried to chase their release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisungs hands slowly came from around minho's neck down to his nipples. he remembered how sensitive the older was there from a previous night where minho had asked him to play with them. he broke away from the kiss to lick and suck all over minhos chest. moans we’re finally brought out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“my baby's so sensitive.” jisung mocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s rich coming from someone who can come from rubbing their dick on my legs.” minho loved putting jisung back in his place. he tended to forget it often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho smacked jisung’s ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time. sure to leave a bruise. and the choked sob that came from jisungs mouth only proved him right. he watched jisungs hips and cock twitch and spill his release over the sheets and himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“aww you came so soon. i was looking forward to playing with you more.” minho said with fake pity. if jisung could play dirty so could he.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung was catching his breath and recollecting himself. he sat up lazily and looked at minho with teary hazed eyes. minho simply looked up at him, took a finger and scooped some of jisungs release on it, and shoved it into jisungs mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung sucked on it happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“do you wanna clean up now?” minho finally showed some sympathy seeing how tired jisung looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“nono. gotta get min off too!” jisung was always subby after he came. minho found it cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“okay, just don’t push yourself too much. i know you're worn out.” minho obliged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung sunk down to be level with minho’s cock. he grabbed the base and stuck his tongue out. he tapped the cock to his tongue as if he was seeing what it would taste like.</span>
  <em>
    <span> stupid boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, minho thought, he definitely knew what it tasted like by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho's hands traveled to rest in jisungs long blonde locks. he knew jisung liked his hair pulled so why not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung sunk his mouth down onto the cock in front of him. he loved the weight a lot, wished he could feel this everyday. he focused on the head and licked into minhos slit. when minhos hips twitched, he only sucked harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“gonna cum.” minho warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and soon jisung felt the warm release shoot into his mouth and swallowed easily. he popped off after making sure everything was down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he nearly collapsed onto minho he was so worn out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“baby, i’m gonna go get a washcloth for us you can just lay here.” minho said and quickly climbed down the bunk bed and disappeared into the bathroom. jisung felt that familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his heart when he heard the nickname.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho soon returned and climbed back up into the bed with a washcloth in one hand and a water bottle in the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“here drink some water while i clean you off.” minho smiled and pushed some messy hair out of jisungs face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung sat there in a post orgasmic daze while minho wiped down his stomach and cock making sure all the come was gone before it would become crusty. he wiped himself off too and drank some of the water after jisung finished. minho pulled jisung’s sweatpants back onto him and did the same for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“do you want to stay in here tonight or go back to your bed?” the answer was pretty obvious but minho felt the need to ask before assuming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung nodded and hummed a “don’t wanna move” before snuggling into the spot he was laying in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he was so content and happy he just wanted minho to cuddle into him while he fell asleep. that was probably more than what their “friends with benefits” arrangement called for but he was sure minho would do it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as if minho read jisungs mind, he crawled under the covers next to him and wrapped his hands around his waist. minho gave him a kiss on the back of jisung’s ear and whispered a small goodnight before presumably closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung felt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his chest once more. he knew what it meant now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i kinda want a part two where they admit they like each other eeee lmk in the comments what u think pls. &lt;3</p>
<p>twitter: SEVNGV0RE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>